


What Happens in the Locker Room...

by Heartithateyou



Series: Falling in love ain't easy [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BI STEVE, Eventual Happy Ending, First Relationship, Getting Together, Internal Conflict, Locker Room, M/M, Mild Angst, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Slight canon, Slow Burn, Trouble with Feelings, feels like the first time, first gay relationship, gay billy, hurt billy, make out, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: After their nasty argument in the car, Steve just wants to stay the hell away from Billy.Which would be a lot easier if they weren't in the same gym class.





	What Happens in the Locker Room...

Unfortunately, avoiding Billy was easier said than done. It wasn’t like Hawkins was that big, and it seemed like everywhere he turned, there he was. With his stupid blond mullet and dirty looking jacket and smelling like an ash tray.

It was infuriating as hell.

The shared more class than not, but gym class had to be its own special kind of hell.

Of course he would be assigned to guard Billy, because the universe hated him and had to conspire against him at every possible chance.

Billy knocked him down more than once and he had to hold himself from sucker punching him any time he reminded him to plant to his feet. 

He felt like he was about to snap when coach finally called the whistle to signal class was over and they could head to the showers.

Which meant he would have to deal with a naked Billy Hargrove in a locker room that was practically claustrophobic.

Fuck you universe.

“Plan on standing there all day Harrington?” Tommy yelled with a laugh, drawing attention to the fact that he was planted in the middle of the court.

He was half tempted to, at least until Billy was long gone, but he couldn’t think of a way to get away with it without being blatantly obvious.

“Screw you Tommy.” He yells out lamely, no real bite in his voice. He slowly makes his way to the locker room, hoping like hell Billy was dreading this as much as he was and would be gone by the time he got there.

But his hopes are immediately crushed as he sees Billy there, only in his boxer briefs, glancing at him quickly before defiantly pushing his underwear off.

He jerks his head away immediately. He can’t look. No matter how much he wants to, he’s half worried he won’t be able to look away if he does.

Plus, he doesn’t want to give Billy the satisfaction.

He turns to his locker and slowly begins to take of his gym clothes. Maybe he should just put on his other clothes, sweat and all, and get the hell out of there. It was his last class, so it’s not like he had to stick around.

As smart and logical as this idea sounded, he couldn’t exactly drag himself to do it. He felt like he would be backing down and cowering away, and the last thing he wanted was for Billy to think he was going to be intimidated by him.

He takes a deep breath and heads for the shower. As soon as he walks over to the showers, he knows this idea was so beyond stupid.

Because now, he has to look at Billy standing there naked, water streaming down his body, as he runs a bar of soap over his glistening muscles.

He is in hell. This is hell and he is in it.

He takes another deep breath as he heads to the only open shower head, of course very inconveniently next to Billy.

He blasts the water and hope it can drown all the thoughts in his head.

“Looks like someone’s pissy about practice.” Tommy says with a laugh, taking in his expression. 

“Don’t sweat it Harrington. Today’s just not your day.” Billy says with a sneer. Why he was going out of his way to dig at him was beyond him, he thought they had agreed to pretty much ignore each other.

“Seriously, what’s up with you man? You only play that shitty when something’s mind fucking you.” Tommy says, despite his glare. All he wants is to get out of this shower as fast as possible with minimal commentary from Tommy.

“Lemme guess, someone on your mind?” Billy practically spits at him. It takes every ounce of strength to not hit him or cuss him out. He tries to shower even faster as though that’s physically possible.

“Ooh man, still hung up on Nancy? She ain’t shit man, you need to move on.” Tommy says with a laugh.

“Who the fucks Nancy?” Billy asks, with a tone in his voice he has to convince himself isn’t jealousy.

“This girl Stevie here was all hung up on, left him for the school freak. Telling you man, best way to get over someone is to get on top of someone new.” Tommy says with another chuckle as he turns the shower off and grabs a towel. He heads to the benches, leaving just him and Billy under the spray of the showers.

“Don’t take it too hard man. Pretty boy like you has nothing to worry about.” Billy says with a smirk. He looks around and notices it was only the two of them left before leaning in and whisper, “Though I thought you’d be the one who’d want someone on top.”

“You motherfuck-“ He begins to whisper back, before Billy steps back and turns his shower off, grabbing a towel to walk off.

“Plenty of bitches in the sea. Am I right?” Billy shouts as he walks away, draping the towel over his shoulder and not even bothering to cover up.

He stayed under the spray for another minute, trying to breath and un-tense his muscles. He has no idea how Billy does that, gets him so worked up with a flippant comment. 

And the worst part is seeing the evil glint in Billy’s eyes as he does it, like he knows just how much of a rise it’ll get out of him.

He finally slams the knob on the shower to turn it off and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He makes his way back towards the lockers and realizes everyone else has gone. Just his fucking luck.

His mouth runs dry as he sees Billy standing there, still completely naked, putting his necklaces back on.

Fuck his body was gorgeous. His muscles were so defined, it was like he was carved out of marble or something. His skin was sun kissed, maintaining a tan that would be impossible here. He saw freckles sprinkled on his shoulder and was weird wishing he could press gentle kisses on every one of them.

How did Billy take him from beyond pissed off to totally turned off in less than thirty seconds?

“Stare much pretty boy?” Billy asks with a smirk as he turns his head slightly to look at him.

He feels himself blush as he realizes he must have been staring longer than he had thought.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” He mumbles, heading to his locker and fixing his eyes away from the other man.

“I thought I told you not to tell me what to do.” Billy says, walking over so quickly he’s in front of him in less than two seconds.

“Get out of my face Hargrove.” He chokes out, even though every part of him just wants to have Billy closer.

“Make me.” Billy says, before giving him a quick, harsh shove. He loses his balance on the damp tile and finds himself on his back, looking up at a naked Billy Hargrove.

He feels breathless for a moment, clutching his towel tighter around the waist because being naked with a naked Billy Hargrove was not something he was mentally prepared to handle.

“I said plant your feet.” Billy says, sounding breathless himself. He looms over him, not moving an inch. It’s like both of them are frozen, unable to tear themselves away.

“I thought you wanted me to stay away from you.” He says, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Billy’s so they don’t roam around his body. 

“it’s a little hard when we’re in the same fucking classes pretty boy.” Billy spits out, his stare remaining constant. He notices how gorgeous Billy’s eyes are, like the ocean during a thunderstorm.

“Maybe if you stopped running into me every goddamn second Hargrove! And stop calling me pretty boy!” He spits back, trying to inject acid into his voice. But it’s impossible when he feels his heart racing and his mouth go dry at the other man naked.

“Stop telling me what the fuck I should be doing. Pretty boy.” He says with an evil sneer on his face.

“What was it you said? Make me.” He says, hoping his voice isn’t quivering as he says it. Because he wants Billy to make him do something, anything. 

Suddenly, Billy is on top of him, straddling him, only a thin towel separating them. He grabs the back of his head and jerks it up, looking intently into his eyes. He’s breathing heavy and his nostrils are flared, like he’s about to explode.

He leans down suddenly and his lips are on his, kissing him harshly with too much teeth and not enough technique. But it’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever experienced, he grabs onto Billy’s shoulders and pulls him closer, deepens the kiss.

He feels Billy shove his tongue into his mouth as he grinds against him, he grabs onto his hips and bites at Billy’s lips, eliciting a groan from the other man and makes him grind deeper.

Suddenly, a clang echoes in the locker room and they both freeze, before breaking away looking around petrified. He spots his combination lock on the floor and realizes they must have just knocked it onto the floor.

“It’s okay, no one’s here, it was just my lock.” He says gently, catching the crazed look in Billy’s eyes. He knows what they’re doing is stupid as hell, but it’s hard to feel guilty when he just had the hottest make out of his life.

He looks at Billy, expecting his expression to become relieved, but it still has that worried, slightly panicked look to it.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s just us here.” He says gently, reaching his hand up to Billy’s face, hoping to ease the concern from his face. Billy leans into it for a moment, just long enough for Steve to feel the warmth of his face and the bristle of his stubble, before he jerks away and is off him in second.

“Shit, pretty boy, what the fuck are you doing to me?” Billy says with a groan, pacing along the lockers, his face in his hands.

“Kissing you. And hopefully more, but maybe not here-“ He rambles, blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Not that, I mean- Shit. This isn’t me, okay?” Billy barks, slamming his hand against the lockers.

“What? Kissing guys?” He asks, trying to keep a straight face.

“No, feeling like- thinking about-“ Billy starts off, his expression growing pained.

“I don’t understand-“ He starts, feeling lost as usual.

“I met you at some shitty club and spent all of what, one day with you?” Billy shouts, finally looking at him.

“Yeah, so?” He asks, unsure where this line of thinking is going.

“Then why the fuck can I not stop thinking about you?” Billy barks at him, slamming his hand against the locker again.

“You… you can’t stop thinking about me?” He asks, feeling a flicker of hope in his chest.

“I… “ Billy starts, trailing off. His face goes through an array of emotions, like he’s fighting with someone within himself.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either.” He blurts out before he can stop himself. But it’s true, ever since the other night, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

“Steve… I’m a bad bet okay? My life… its fucked up. The last thing I need is to drag someone into that. Just… stay away from me. If you know what’s good for you.” Billy says, his eyes locked on the ground. He grabs his underwear and shoves it on before grabbing the rest of his clothes and all but sprinting out of the locker room.

He laid on the ground for another minute and tried to process what had happened.

He had no fucking clue what to do next, but he knew one thing.

He wasn’t going to stay away from Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I promise there will be a happy ending (eventually!)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
